Queen of Hearts
by ElvenVampyreFairy
Summary: Adela is an American exchange student who gets sent to Hogwarts for her junior year. An adventure follows complete with food, fun, embarrassment, dialect confusion, and a dreamy rockstar that can't keep his eyes off her.
1. Friendship, Travel, and iPods?

From: Adela Andersen, StrawbryBlonde...QueenofHearts...Speedisanopinion at owlpost.intermageweb.wiz  
To: Cassandra Lwellyn, VocallyBound...Sirenchick...Jacko'hearts at owlpost.intermageweb.wiz  
Wren Porter, Footloose...KofHforever...KickoffyourSundayshoes at owlpost.intermageweb.wiz  
Alecerion Hino, Al...FayeIntuition...Shikkhamel at owlpost.intermageweb.wiz

_Hello My Fabulous Peoples!  
As many of you know, I applied for the International Exchange Program for this upcoming school year. Well, I got accepted, and will be attending Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry. It starts September 1st, so my mom is taking me three days before to get supplies and "send me off proporly"(She's a bit sentimental, because that's where she went to school) Some news that you might find interesting is that I'm allowed to take one person with me...So, first reply gets a free trip to England, but you have to bring your own souvenier money.  
I'll be waiting,  
Della_

Adela had just shut her laptop, and poured herself a glass of orange juice when the phone rang.

"Adela, Phone's for you!"

"One second Sammie!" Adela called setting the carton of juice back in the fridge before walking out of the kitchen.

"Know who it is?" her sister asked, a smirk on her face.

"You're Back-Woods boyfriend." The living hallway mirror said in an annoyed tone of voice

"Whatever." Adela said taking the phone from her twin, "Hello?"

'_Hey Della, am I too late to qualify for the trip?' _the low but smooth voice replied over the phone.

"I just sent the e-mail about three minutes ago, I wasn't expecting a reply this fast."

_'Really? I just logged on. So does that mean I win?_'

"Sure does. Pack you're bags you're going to England."

'_Long way from Arkansas, huh?'_

"And Vegas is closer? I'll see you in two weeks, Later."

'_See ya Della_.'

The second they hung up, Adela's cell phone vibrated in her pocket.  
"Hello?"

'_Am I first?'_ It was Alec.

"Um, no...You were beat by five minutes. I'm sorry"

'_Who beat me?_'

"The one and only champion of Hearts House"

_'You should have fun, then. I gotta go, Akeron just got back from the city and he's holding my present hostage'_

"Ok. Good Luck" Adela hung up and sighed. It was always like that when school was out. Her friends were spread everywhere from Arkansas to New York, and Florida to Washington. _That reminds me, I need to e-mail Akeron!_ She would never admit it to anybody, but she had always thought of him as Alec's older brother, and as a little bit more than a friend. Taking a sip out of her orange juice, she winced, choking the liquid down.

"Ugh, that's disgusting! I forgot, never drink orange juice after you use mint toothpaste..."

Rinsing out her mouth with water, she looked at her reflection in the window. Her face was round, with a slightly square jaw, thanks to her father. Her hair was blonde with natural red highlites that stood out in the sun, and her eyes were an icy blue in some light and a deep hazel in others, due to the small amount of leprechaun that mixed in with her family in the sixteenth century. All in all, she was comfortable with her reflection, and her only major complaint was that she was short. At 5'1'', she was tall enough to reach some things, but short enough that her head could be used as a chin rest when her brother bent over, slouching.

"Adela"

"What do you want Doug?" Lovely, my fabulous rockstar back from tour.

"I need to talk to you"

"I'm in the kitchen" A tall guy, around nineteen, walked into the kitchen

"Sit down, Della" They both went to the table. She looked at him with a quizzical expression.

"Della, I need your advice. I know we were on the rocks for a while, and now we're good friends, so I'll just say it. Will you set me up with your friend Cassandra?" he looked straight at her with a slight pout.

"Are you insane? We just got on good terms again, and you want me to set you up with one of my best friends? She won't give you the time of day, will she?"

"That's the problem! She ignores me completely. I, who could have any girl in the world...Stop Laughing!...can't get the only one I want to notice I exist!"

Adela, still laughing, patted him on the shoulder.

"Sounds to me like a personal problem. Maybe you should approach it a different way" He sighed

"Not every girl is you"

"You amaze me" she said, slowly walking away "First you insult me, then you weird me out, and then you say I don't know my own gender. No wonder she ignores you. I'm amazed every female in the magic **world** dosen't ignore you. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to find my passport"

"What do you need that for?"

sigh "If you paid any attention when we became friends again, I told you I was in an exchange program for next year. I'm going to Hogwarts, in England. And I won't see you for a whole year! Don't let the door hit you on your way out"

_2 Weeks Later_

"Adela, Jack, are you ready?" Mrs. Andersen called in an impatient tone of voice. They ran from the kitchen, both holding each other's iPod.

"Alright, remember, we're going to Customs, US-UK division, Atlantis"

"Yep"

"Then let's go" In the course of three minutes, they all disappeared and appeared in the nonexistant line through security. Mrs. Andersen walked up to the poles, and emptied her pockets, setting her bags and stuff in the appropriate containers. The two teenagers followed her example.

"Hey, I still have your iPod" he and Adela exchanged music players, and set their belongings in the trays. They walked through the security measures when all of a sudden.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP, BEEP BEEP BEEP**

The two girls turned around and saw their companion stuck in the metal detectors.

"Jack! What did you do?" Mrs. Andersen asked as security guards began to search through their stuff.

"An iPod. We were stuck for two hours because you left your iPod in your BACK POCKET!!!! What were you thinking?" Adela said as she threw her stuff on the floor of the room in the Leaky Cauldron.

"I didn't plan on leaving it there"

"Of course not, Possum Boy never makes mistakes"

He spun around to look at her, his temper flaring.

"Take it back"

Adela stared at him, annoyed.

"No"

"Take it back, Della"

"Make me" She soon regretted her words. He pushed her on the bed, and started tickling her.

"Stop, no, no, no, aaaahhh..." She tried to get away. Moving to free herself, she tried to push him off her.

"Ow...Ow...Ow..." He had stopped tickling her, but was now hunched over on the floor.

"Are you ok?" She leaned over and saw his expression.

"Wren I'm so sorry, are you alright?" He didn't say anything, and winced with pain. Adela could see the hint of tears in his eyes.

"It was an accident, I swear! Oh, I'm sorry. Do you need any help?"

"I'm...alright..." He stood up slowly, grimacing. "Remind me...to never, EVER, do that again"

"I'm so sorry. It was not on purpose"

"I know. Truce?"

"Truce" They shook hands.

"Adela, Jack"

"Yes, Miz A?"

"Time to go shopping. We only have a couple of hours to get oriented with the place"

They looked at eachother and grinned. Time to show England what real fun is.

"Coming, mom!"


	2. Alleys, Goblins, and Ice Cream Cones

"Are you coming?" Mrs. Andersen was standing in front of a brick wall.

"Um...Mom, You're standing in front of a brick wall. Shouldn't there be a little back door or something to get us into Dragon Alley?"

"It's Diagon Alley, and just wait" She pulled out her wand and started tapping bricks. When she stopped, a gateway showed up that led them into a large street.

"Alright, to the bank"

Adela and her friend looked around. "Um...where exactly is that?"

Her mother pointed to the large white building straight ahead.

"Oh. What are we waiting for?" The two teenagers ran ahead, into Gringotts.

* * *

"Wren, I think we're next" Adela pushed him forward to the counter. The goblin gave them a scowl, and muttered something under his breath in goblin. 

"Twrogl Dankfu Brrlaw, konjiek nweil?" The goblin was surprised at what he heard.

"Wizard, you can understand this?" the goblin asked in his native tongue.

"Actually, we both can" They smiled, and Adela took over, conversing with the worker in goblin.

"We need to exchange some money" She handed him the stack of British money, (about $500 worth)

The goblin rummaged through some stuff, and put their money into a bag. Getting under some things, he put a good amount of coins into a bag, which he handed them.(**103 Galleons 16 Sickles 7 Knuts)**

"Likriz enwogza" They left the bank, with a couple of stares following them. As soon as they were out of the building, they spotted Mrs. Andersen window shopping.

"You got the money?"

"Yep. It was definately an adventure"

"Alright, give me the bag" They handed over the cash, and watched Mrs. Andersen take out about 10 galleons, 14 sickles, and 30 knuts.

"Here you are. Meet me at 4:30 in front of Flourish and Blotts. I'll take care of the school supplies, you two go have fun"

* * *

"I'm bored" It was 4:00, and they had done just about everything Diagon Alley had to offer. They had looked at animals, got some potion ingredients, looked at wands, and checked people out, guessing where they were from. 

"Hey, there's an ice cream place. Want some?"Adela pointed in the direction.

"Alright, we've still got some money. And, its close to the bookstore"

They walked over and each got vanilla cones with caramel and nuts.

"Hey, Here's a spot" Adela pointed to an outdoor table. They sat down, and started to talk.

"So Della, what do you think about the Bashing Wands' new tour?"

"I think that Doug will enjoy it. He's such a dork. Remember their last tour? He was mobbed by so many fans, I had to help him scrub his clothes!"

"Yeah, and it took weeks to get rid of the wet dog smell when they did the concert in the rain, remember?" They both started laughing hysterically.

"So, you think that's funny, do you?" a tall red-head stood up and walked over to them, wiping his shirt with a napkin.

"Um, yeah, it kind of is" Adela answered looking seriously at him.

"You're bonkers if you think I'll let you get away with that!"

The two teenagers looked at eachother, confused.

"Are we talking about the same thing?" Adela put her hand on his shoulder as her friend stood up.

"Wren, calm down"

"Listen Carrot Top, if you are going to eavesdrop, at least listen to the whole conversation!" The redheaded boy's face turned bright red.

"You threw a bloody ice cream at me!" He looked to his two friends for support, but they looked as if they wanted no part of the argument.

"Oh _really_, We both _still have_ our ice creams. Now, this is just a little misunderstanding."

"Wren, I think we should go..."

'Carrot Top' turned on Adela.

"This isn't any of your business!"

"Don't you dare talk to her like that. _WE_ didn't do anything wrong! Now, you don't need to be ignorant because your girl won't say yes" he glanced at the table where a girl and a guy sat "Or, maybe you don't go that way, it's none of my business. Leave her out of our fight. In fact, come on Sweetie, we have to find your mom" He grabbed Adela's arm, and they walked off to the bookstore.

* * *

"Did you have a nice time?" Mrs. Andersen asked as the two walked up to her. 

"It was definately interesting" Adela said, glancing through her mother's shopping bags.

"Oh, Jack, your pockets are turned out. You need to fix them!" He looked down, and pushed his pockets back in.

"Now, where do y'all want to go to dinner?" Adela asked with a smile.

"You just had ice cream, and you want dinner now?"

"I may be a girl, but I don't eat like one. Let's go, I'm starving!"

She started to walk off, and her mother called her back.

"Let's go to the Joe Section, Della. I know a good restaurant, and then I can show you how to get into the barrier for the train tomorrow"

"You're not comeing with me?" Adela asked.

"You'll be fine sweethreat." Her mother laughed

"We're not going with her? I thought that was the whole reson I can, to see her off."

"We have an early portkey back to Vegas, you're school starts tomorrow."

"Aww. . . man, why did you have to remind me. Oh well, at lest I wont have 'jet lag'."

"I hate you." Adela said glaring at him

"I can always go finish the argument with Carrot top, if you don't want me around."

"No no I love you." She said grabbing his arm.

"Carrot Top? Argument? What exactly were you two up to wile I was shopping?"

"Nothing!" They said in unison.

"Fine, fine let go eat."

"Food, glorious food-"Adela sang

"NO SHOW TUNES!!!!!" The other two yelled.


	3. Friends, Trains, Insults,and Cell Phones

Adela sat down in the compartment of the train and sighed. Pulling out a notebook, she started writing to her friends back home. She became so absorbed with it, that she missed the compartment door opening.

"Excuse me" Adela jumped in surprise, and knocked a fresh bottle of ink onto the floor. It fell and broke, spilling its contents onto the floor. She looked up at the intruder, as he took out his wand to clean the mess.

"I'm sorry, let me get that" the ink was quickly out of the upholstery, and Adela took the bottle from his outstretched hand.

"Thanks" she looked up at him and pulled some loose strands of hair from her face. He sat down across from her as the train pulled out of the station.

"So, what's your name? I don't think I've seen you at school, but you can't be a first year" the boy asked her, a friendly gleam in his bright green eyes.

"I'm Adela, and.." she looked down at the paper with her instructions "a sixth year. What's your name?"

"I'm Harry"

"You have the most amazing eyes I've ever seen." she stated, mesmerized by the intense green of them. _What am I saying! I just meet someone for the first time and the first thing I say is about their eyes?_ She saw his expression, and tried to relieve the situation.

"Sorry, that wasn't awkward at all. I really need to think things over before I say them. So, uhm, what year are you?"

"Sixth. So, what brings you to Hogwarts?"

"I'm actually here for an exchange program this year. Got to exchange Vegas for England, so it will definately be an adventure! Although, I still haven't gotten over how different the two places are"

"I can believe that. I've never been to America, but my friend Hermione has"

"Where is everyone else, anyway? Not that you're bad company or anything, I was just expecting to be thrown into huge groups of friends right off the bat" Harry started smiling.

"Actually, my mates will be coming later. Two are prefects, so they have to be at the front for most of the train ride. I haven't seen Ginny, Luna or Neville yet, so it will probably be just us for a while"

"Works for me. So Hogwarts, what's it like?"

* * *

"They put a magic school in Las Vegas? Why did they pick there?" Harry was now sitting next to Adela, who had taken off her hair tie and had hair falling messily around her face. 

"It's simple actually, Jelly Bean?" She extended her bag of Bertie Botts to her new friend, who reached in for one. "Everyone knows the saying 'What happens in Vegas stays in Vegas', and it's full of magic shows and casinos. What flavor did ya get?"

"Cherry, I think"

"Lucky, that's my favorite. Anyway, if rumor got out to the Joes about a magic school, they would think it was a place that they were training the new acts. Perfect Cover. Can I have some of your licorice?"

As he handed over the candy, Harry laughed, "I might be going bonkers, but your eyes were blue before, weren't they?"

"Yeah, they change colors with my mood. Way back when, a leprechaun married into the family and something in the two magics meshed differently, so every other generation in my family has the 'Lucky' eyes'. At least I'm not mad, then they turn red and get really scary"

"I'll keep that in mind" The compartment door slid open and a red headed girl walked in.

"Hi Harry, who's this?"

"I'm Adela"

"Ginny" They shook hands and looked curiously into each other's eyes.

"You're really pretty. So how do you two know each other?" Adela said. _This girl, Ginny? seems like she'd be really neat to hang out with!_

"He's my brother's best mate, and we became mates from there. You have an accent, where are you from?"

"Las Vegas, I'm here for the exchange program"

"So you got Neville's spot. I hope you like it here"

"Thanks, I think I will..." her pocket started vibrating, and she cursed silently as she pulled out her phone.

"Whatever you want Doug, the answer is no, I'm in England!" she hung up and turned her phone off while muttering to herself, "Got to give him points for persistence."

"I am so sorry guys, just because we're talking again he seems to think I will set him up with all my friends"

"It's alright. What is that anyway?" Ginny asked

"It's a mage phone, so I can keep in touch with my family and friends. Unfortunately, he has my number"

"Can I see it?"

"Sure, do what you want" she tossed the phone to Ginny and started explaining the buttons. Upon finding the camera she had Harry and Adela squashed together making faces to try it out. As Adela handed his glasses back, the door opened to a frustrated looking Ron and Hermione.

"Oh! You must be Adela," Hermione said when she saw her, "They showed us pictures of all of you during the meeting, I'm Hermione Granger, one of the prefects at the school."

"Adela Andersen," She said shaking Hermione's hand, "Nice to meet you. Umm...this is going to sound REALLY stupid, but what's a 'prefect?'"

"Oh, I'm sorry, we're like the Jacks where you come from."

"Oh, ok, I get it now. Let's see. . . since I seem to be replacing Neville, and assuming that you aren't Luna, I'm going to go out on a limb and say you're Ron." She said looking at said Weasley for confirmation.

"That's right." He nodded sitting down next to Ginny.

"Sweet." Adela said sitting back and taking a bite out of the licorice wand Harry had given her.

"What?" Everyone asked with various stages of confusion written on their faces.

"You know, sweet, cool... awesome? Never mind." Adela said shoving the last of the wand in her mouth, "America term, forget it."

The group was interrupted when the door opened yet again. This time it, revealed none other than Draco Malfoy.

"You managed to add yet another pathetic lot to your group, ey, Potter?" He said when he saw Adela sitting with them.

"Excuse me?" She stood up with a mischievous look in her eye, and a bit of confusion.

Malfoy was astonished. This girl had no right to speak to him, though she looked oddly familiar.

"Are YOU talking to ME?"

"Yes, I'm talking to you; you are the only jackass in here. What's wrong with you? Since when are you king of the world?"

"What?" Now, he was getting mad.

"You heard me. What's your problem?"

Malfoy's face gained a sour look, but he grinned with the remark of "Great, another Mudblood polluting the air."

"Mudblood? Is that supposed to be an insult?" Adela was getting confused.

"And she's thick. Wonderful choice Potter." With that, Malfoy left, leaving the group to get better acquainted.

* * *

The train lurched to a stop at the station, with all of the new friends laughing hysterically. 

"We're here already? Bloody Hell, I forgot to change into my robes"

Adela looked at Harry, who was looking at himself still in his muggle hand-me-downs.

"That's your own fault." Hermione said.

"Here" Adela flicked her wand and Harry was dressed in his school robes.

"Where did you learn that?"

"I just picked it up somewhere!It's no big deal"

Adela's phone rang again.

"Hello? No, Doug. I'm not listening to this, and I want a whole 'you-free year', so goodbye!" she hung up on him.

Hermione was the first one to say something.

"Um, how does that work? You can't use muggle items within 500 feet of Hogwarts."

"Muggle? If you mean 'Average Joe' then they are not. These..." She said, pointing to her book bag and laptop case. "All are 100 magical, and required materials."

"Who was that?" Ginny asked.

"Doug, again. He can really be annoying sometimes. Now, come on, I think we're going to be late." Adela said, pulling the compartment door open.


	4. Settling in, Moving Stairs, and Roomates

As she walked off the train, Adela gasped.

"It's just like first grade all over again" she said as she was rushed into the swarm of students heading to the castle. She started to follow the people from the train, but amidst the cry of "First Years with me" and the putting of everyone in carriages, she became hopelessly lost. Standing around for a bit, she nearly jumped a mile when someone touched her shoulder.

"Good heavens, child, I didn't mean to frighten you. You are, Miss Andersen, I presume?"

"Yes, Ma'am"

"You need to follow me. I am Professor McGonagal, and will be your head of house..." They walked into the school, and through a strange number of hallways until they had reached their destination.

"In here, please, Miss Andersen. This is where you will stay until we can proporly introduce you to your new classmates. The other's are inside already"

Adela walked through the appointed door, and saw three other people standing there.

"Umm, Hi, I'm Adela"

When Professor McGonagal returned, everyone jumped. Adela scanned the scene around her as the older lady put her hand on her chest. Rei, the student from Japan, started pulling Natalia's (from Russia) schoolbooks from his pants. Debbie (Australia) who was only centimeters shorter that 1' looked at Adela, panicked, and begged to be put back to her normal height.

"Only if you change my hair back"

The two girls pulled out her wands, and Debbie was returned to her normal height of about 6'2'', while Adela's hair changed from neon green to the normal blonde.

"Hi, Professor! You said we should get to know each other, so we decided to play Truth or Spell" Natalia said in a thick accent, laughing from her corner.

"As long as you are all back to normal, it is time for you to take your seats. Follow me" The teens walked solemnly out of the room, and burst out laughing in the hall. After they quieted down, they were brought in front of the whole school, and sat at their tables. (Adela-Gryffindor, Debbie-Hufflepuff, Rei-Ravenclaw, Natalia-Slytherin) Adela was pulled directly between Ginny and Hermione.

After Dumbldore's speech the plates filled with food and everyone started eating. The boy across from Adela looked at her,

"Adela, right?" He asked, "I'm Dean Thomas. What's your school like?"

"Ehh... something like this but a little less crowded, and A LOT more crazy. Although, the guys here are so much hotter" she said with a light smile.

"Crazy how?"

"Well, the Hino siblings would most likely started a school wide food fight by now and give the janitors an extra month off, because the students would all have cleaning duties."

"A food fight?"

"Yeah, every year Alecerion and Akeron have this HUGE fight during dinner and, with out fail, Alec will throw some kind of food at Akeron; then its just a downward spiral from there."

"Sounds like fun."

"It is... until you are still washing PB&J out of your hair the next day, not so fun then."

After dinner all students headed to their dorms. Adela was walking with Harry, Dean, Hermione, and Lavender Brown. the group was about half way up a staircase when it lurched and started moving.

"What the?!?" Adela yelled clinging to the railing with everyone else.

"The stair cases tend to move whenever they feel like it, you'll get used to it." Lavender said.

"Great, it's just like the time Wren jinxed the elevator to go to random floors. It took me six hours to go down two floors that day." Adela said as the staircase 'locked' into place.

"C'mon, the Fat Lady is just around the corner." Hermione said climbing the last few stairs; she led the way to a painting of a large woman in a frilly dress. Adela looked at the picture, trying to find the key hole, and finding none.

"Welcome back dears," The picture said, "May I have your password please?"

"Royal House," Hermione said

"Thats not it." the Fat Lady said, "Try again."

"What do you mean? That's what they said, isn't it Ronald?" she turned to Ron, who just looked at her blankly.

Then she turned to the others "Do any of you play cards?"

Adela stepped forward, "Full House?"

"No."

"Two of a kind?"

"No."

"Straight?"

"No."

Several minutes later Adela was ready to pull her hair out, "Oh I don't know, I'm just the exchange student, Royal Flush!"

"Finally." The Fat Lady said swinging open.They all got through the portrait hole and a house elf appeared,

"Usa be Missytress Andersen?"

"Yes?" Adela asked looking at her fellow residents

"Mesa is Missy. Fallow, fallow, mesa show missytress to her room." the elf said before heading for a set of stairs.

"Oh, okay." she waved to the students who were now scattered across the common room. "I guess I'll see y'all later"

* * *

Adela plugged her mage phone into its charger andstarted putting on her Eeyore pajamas. She had the bottoms on and was in the process of changing her top when the door opened to reveal Harry, Dean, Ron, and Seamus.They staired at each other for a moment the boys wide eyed and blushing; Adela, looking very much like a small dear caught in the head lights of an over sized semi, was clutching her pajamma top to her chest. Then she screamed, an ear piercing shreik. The boys quickly ducked out of the room. 

Minerva McGonagall came running up the stairs to see the Gryffendor sixth year boys standing awkwardly outside their dorm, "What happened?"

"We walked in, andAdela was, well, half dressed." Harry explained, a slight crimson in his cheeks.

"What is she doing in the boys dorm?"

"From what we saw," Seamus said, "Getting ready for bed."

"What on earth, move aside." The profesor said pushing throught the boys. She opened the door to see Adela, now fully dressed (thank goodness!), sitting cross legged on her bed reading a copy of Lewis Carroll's _Alice's Adventures in Wonderland _

"Is something wrong?" Adela asked looking up from her book.

"Ms. Andersen, what are you doing in the boys dorm?"

"This is where the elf put me." Adela said holdong up her hands.

"Oh that's right, you're replacing Neville." McGonagall said, "I really can't leave you in here with a group of young boys."

"I'll be fine, just have to work out a changing schedual. Maybe polish up the knocking."

"No I really can't... but all girls dorms are full... I know. Ms. Andersen, please follow me."

"Oh kay."

* * *

"Well boys, I guess this is were I say good-bye,"Adela said giving a fake sniff, "It was fun while it lasted. Oh well all good things must come to an end. Darn it, I was having fun.We should do it again some time... with out the whole walking in on me changing thing." she picked up her duffle bag, "Check ya later." 

Adela stopped outside a door marked 'Head Boy', a tall seventh year came out and smiled at her,

"Thats tha last of it, its all yours."

"Thanks," Adela said smiling, "I'm really sorry about this."

"No problem at all, a bed is a bed Ms. Andersen."

"Still a room to yourself is one of your privileges, I feel bad."

He luughed and gave her a cheery smile, one that lit up his bright blue eyes.

"It's alright, I s'ppose you've more need of it than I do anyway. Good Night" he disappeared down the staircase.

"Night." Adela walked into her room and looked around. There was a big four poster bed, a dresser, and a roll top desk with a chair, "Wow, this is really nice."

She pulled up the desk and put her phone and charger on the corner closest to her bed and pulled out her laptop. she sent quick emails to Alec, Sammie, and hermomto letthem know she was settled in (and to pass her love onto the group for her). Then she closed the window and stared ar her desk top for a moment. It was a picture ofthem alltaken two years ago after seinor graduations. There was her and Sammie, Alec, Wren, Cass, Akeron, Doug, Peter, Mitchel, Eric, and a whole bunch of others standing in front of the "Welcome toVegas" sign. She smiled sadly to herself; she was going to miss them.

Adela stood up and closed the computer,suddenly remembering the guys she had almost shared a room with.

"They were all pretty cute, NONE of them could hold a candle to Akeron, but they... no I take that back, he was much cuter than..." she turned to see Harry standing in her door way,"...Hello, where did you come from?"

"I came to apologize for walking in on you."

"Oh, its alright. No big deal."

"So who is Akeron?"

"He umm... he's my friend's brother."

"I see, and who was the one who was 'cuter'?"

"Exactly how long were you standing there?"

"Just for that." Harry said. Adela stuck her toung out at him.

"Well you're out of luck, I don't kiss and tell."

"So you've kissed him?"

"NO!!!!"

Harry chuckled, "Good night Adela."

"Yeah sure." Adela said glaring at him. She shut her door, _'That was an interesting day you just had Adela._' she thought, snuggling under her covers.

Harry stood on the other side of the door for a moment, '_She's a bit mad, but she's funny._' then he headed for his own bed.

* * *

200 pts to who ever gets that pun first, and if no one gets it I will cry!  
(note to readers, points are not redeemable in the state of Kansas, Kentucky, Michigan, or New Mexico. I don't know why, they just don't seem to accept them :( sorry ) 


	5. I'm late for a very important date

It was four thirty in the morning when Adela woke up. Turning to look at her clock she gave a small yawn, but jumped out of bed when she saw the time.

"Oh my gosh!I can't be late on the first day of school!" she said, running to get ready. Moving at hyperspeed, she pulled her clothes on, put in her contacs, brushed her hair, and was walking to the great hall in ten minutes. When she saw that no one was there, she panicked.

"They can't have started classes yet, oh man, I'm later than I thought I was" she raced back to her room, and woke the Fat Lady up again.

"What are you doing out?" the portrait asked her, irritatedly.

"Royal Flush, please hurry, I'm running late" she raced through the hole and up to the boy's dorms, tripping on the stairs halfway up.

* * *

Harry awoke to a loud thump on the stairs. Glancing at his watch, he rolled out of bed to see what was going on so early. He walked down a bit, and was greeted with Adela running up.

"Adela, what are you doing? Don't you know what time it is?"

"I'm running late for...Harry, why are you still in your PJs?"

"Well, I was sleeping, heard a noise, and met you running up the stairs at five in the morning like a bloody nutter!"

"But I was, wait, school hasn't started yet?" Harry looked at her like she was insane.

"School dosen't start until around eight. It's five."

Adela lost the color from her face, and then turned a bright red.

"It dosen't start till EIGHT? You mean I could have slept in another hour and a half!"

"Yes. Now, I'm going back to bed, and you should too. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sorry for waking you up"

"Its alright, now just go back to sleep" he returned to his room, leaving an irritated Adela to herself.

* * *

Adela returned to her room fuming at herself.

"I could have slept in! I can't believe I forgot they run on a different schedule here. And of course, I'm already awake now. Ugh" she sat down on her bed and pulled her mage phone off its charger. Flipping through her address book, she found the one person who would be up for sure.

"Hey Doug, watcha doin?"

"Adela, what is wrong with you? You know 10:00 is when I go to the store for my shift"

"Sorry, but you get to entertain me for an hour?"

"What are you talking about? Call Cass or Sammie"

"They have to sleep for school. You're the only one who wouldn't hate me for calling"

"Who said I wouldn't hate you?"

"DOUG!"

"Ok, Ok, so why don't you just come over?"

"I can't. England, remember?"

"Oh yea, well, how's the first day of school?"

"Hasn't started yet. It's five-thirty in the morning. Breakfast starts at seven"

"Oooo, bummer. You didn't read all the information they gave you, did you?"

"Apparently I missed that memo"

"Well, it happens to the best of us. So, what do you want to talk about, ma cherie?"

* * *

"'The time has come' the rockstar said 'to part and leave in peace'"

"Why?" Adela asked, ribs still hurting from their conversation

"Well, my shift is over, I'm tired, and you need to go to breakfast"

"You have a point. I'll call you again as soon as I can"

"Alright. Remember my motto"

"I know, 'Never give up, never surrender' I won't forget it"

"Ok, Bye Della"

"Bye Doug" she hung up the phone and someone knocked on her door. Pulling herself up, she looked at the clock again. Opening the door, she saw Ginny there.

"Hey, Adela. I thought I'd come and get youfor breakfast.The first day is always the hardest"

Adela gave her a cheery smile. 

"Tell me about it, I woke up at 4:30 thinking I was late for school. So where exactly do we go for breakfast?"

"The Great Hall" Ginny replied, looking a bit confused

"I think I'll just follow you, its definately safer that way"


	6. Arrogance is wise, attention is better

When Adela and Ginny went got in to breakfast the schedules were being passed out.

"Hey guys" Adela said. "What are those?"

"Schedules. Here is yours" Hermione answered, passing her a piece of paper. Adela scanned it quickly.

"Um, where are all my classes?" she asked, looking confused.

"They're right there"

"You mean this is it?"

"If its too hard, I'm sure there is something that could be done.."; Adela cut her off before she could finish.

"This is easy. I mean, you actually have free periods. Back home, we never get them."

"So then what is your average school day like?" Harry asked, reaching across the table for some toast. Adela rummaged through her bookbag until she found the schedule she would have had this year.

"Here, this is what your friend walked in to. I pity the poor guy."

The group looked down at the piece of paper, which read:  
6:45-7:50 Elvish IV  
7:53-8:58 AP Magical Defense  
9:01-10:06 Mage Tech II  
10:09-11:14 AP Spells  
12:17-1:22 AP Cauldron Works  
1:22-2:22 Lunch  
2:27-3:32 Goblin IV  
3:37-4:41 AP Morphing  
4:46-5:51 AP Mage History  
5:56-6:51 AP Joe History  
7:00-8:30 Work Experience- Lucky Star Casino- Waitress

"You do all that in one day?" Ron asked, his jaw now on the table.

"Yep. Have to be up by 3:45 to get to breakfast on time." she turned to Harry "That's why I was freaking out when my alarm clock went off at 4:30, I thought I was late to everything"

"Poor Neville." Ginny said looking at her schedule, now greatful for it.

"So what classes do I have with you guys?" Adela asked, turning to the rest of the group.

"All of them, except electives." Ron said, "We make up the Gryfindor sixth year class. Wait... ugh.. double potions with the Slytherins... this is going to be a great day!"

"I'm going to assume that's a bad thing."

"It is," Ginny said, "A very bad thing."

* * *

Adela sat down with Ron, Harry, and Hermione in the Potions classroom. Looking around, she saw that the stupid kid from the train was there. _Lovely, first day of school, and I'm already stuck with the most arrogant SOB in the entire universe_.

"Hey, Hermione, exactly where is the teacher. Isn't he supposed to be here already?" she asked, glancing down at her watch. No sooner had the words left her mouth had the classroom doors blown open and in walked professor Severus Snape, cape billowing behind him.

'_Nice enterance._' Adela thought. Snape proceded to the fron of the class and began a long lecture that Adela had heard every year since fourth grade, so she only paid half mind while doodeling on the beginnings of a letter to her sister.

"Miss Andersen, I hope you don't think that the fact that you are an excange student will justify your ignorance of the material." Snape said now standing infront of her.

"I'm sorry Mr. Snape, it won't happen again."

"Excuse me?"

"I'm verry sorry, Mr. Snape." Adela said, beginning to wonder why every one was looking at her.

"Five points from Gryffindor"

"Um, points, Mister?"

Snape grew noticeably paler.

"Ten points, for giving me cheek"

"Sorry, Mr. Snape." Adela said looking down. His eyes flashed.

"Miss. Andersen, perhaps you would like to provide us with the most successful way to mask ones self from a troll? Or how about a senging potion antidote? Perhaps you would like to inform us of the reversal to the 'Drought of the Sleeping Death.'"

Adela's eyes slowly turned red. "The most successful way to mask one's self from a troll is Merlin Root, I believe they call it Polomyr here. Senging potions are best dealt with by a coolant such as ice, water, an anti-burn potion, or, if you're really in a fix, the aloe plant, native to Florida. As for the Drought of Sleeping Death, it is normal to smear the sleeping's lips with a mixture of ground coffee beans and wait a week, but I found that a shot of double espresso has them up in moving in about two to three hours. Anything else you would like Miste...Professor Snape?"

"Yes, since you seem so up-to-date with your potions skills, what is the capital of your home country?"

"Washington, D.C."

"Wrong."

"What do you mean wrong? The capital is D.C. If you mean the Wizarding Headquarters, that's Salem, Massachusetts, but they are seperate places" She gave him a decided, and slight egotistical smirk.

Snape glared at her for a moment before turning back around, mumbling "One point Gryffindor" as he walked back to the front of the classroom.

Hermione leaned over to whisper to her, "Are you out of your mind? You could have gotten in serious trouble for speaking to a teacher like that."

"I wasn't thinking, I normaly don't act like that."

"I can't believe you just stood up to Snape like that, no one does that." Ron said looking at her with a little hint to appreciation in his eyes.

"Umm... thanks, I guess... when's lunch again?"


	7. Charms as an equalizer

The group walked into the Great Hall when lunch came, still confused by the events that had passed in potions earlier.

"I can't believe you just talked to Snape like that" Ron said as they sat down.

"OK I get it, it was unusual, give it a rest already. You've been talking about it, non stop, for the last THREE hours." Adela said as Ginny walked up with a poster of some sort, looking ready to pass out form excitement.

"The Bashing Wands are coming here! They're coming to Hogwarts!" Ginny said hyperventilating.

Adela looked at her blankly for a moment and then said, "When does the next train to London leave? I have a plane to catch."

"Christmas." Harry said, "Why?"

"When's the dance?"

"Halloween." Ginny swooned.

"Somebody please shoot me," She said pointing to her temple. "put me out of my misery."

"You don't like the Bashing Wands?" Ginny asked, appalled.

"I like them, I just don't want to see HIM" Adela replied, pointing to the lead singer.

"Doug? He's the one I fancy!"

"You like him? I'd have thought you were more of a drummer type."

"He _is_ good-looking, Adela" Hermione said, glancing at the poster.

"Well..."

"Have you ever met him?"

She was cut off from answering by Ron snatching the poster from Ginny.

"So, famous people are coming to Hogwarts. Maybe I could use some of my charm to get you an autograph, Gin"

"Just like Krum? I'm alright. What do you have next?"

"Charms."

"Maybe you should learn some first."

"Ooohhh, Burn..." Adela said slightly under her breath as the group finished eating.

"So, what are y'all's favorite subjects?" She asked, taking a sip of pumpkin juice.

"Defense Against the Dark Arts." Harry said, not even bothering to think over his answer.

"Really? I like Mage and Joe History, myself, but that _is _a good one. It's probably third or fourth on my list, that and Elvish."

"Oh, let's see... That's hard. Charms, no, Transfiguration, no, Runes? No... I don't think I have a favorite" Hermione said, determined to find an answer.

"This one's mine." Ron said, still stuffing his face with food.

"That's disgusting, Ron. I think I agree with Hermione, I can't choose one as a favorite." Ginny replied, eying her brother with a mixed look of repulsion and humor.

"So, two undecideds, one lunch, one history, and one defense... Not bad..." Adela mused slightly.

"So, what class do we have next?"

The Charms classroom was large and spacious, and Professor Flitwick wasted no time in starting the lesson.

"We will begin this class with a review. I want everyone to levitate the wine glasses in front of them, and then summon the stuffed rabbits on the Quidditch Pitch. Their names are written under the glass, and each rabbit has its own name. Please begin."

"Levitod." Adela flicked her wand, and the glass was soon high in the air. Then, she raised her hand.

"Professor, do I have to summon the bunny?"

"Yes, Miss Andersen"

"Do I really have to?"

"Its standard magic, you have to."

"Can I take the fail? It would be better for everyone"

"Miss Andersen, is there a reason for all this trouble. Just summon the rabbit"

Adela leaned down and whispered something in his ear. The teacher got a hesitant look on his face.

"Miss Andersen, summon the rabbit" Professor Flitwick looked like every ounce of rage was coming.

Adela looked up at her glass, still floating and read the name of her bunny. She winced, pulled out her wand, and with perfect form said "Accio Mr. Fluffy Foot"

A huge explosion followed her words, that produced a mushroom cloud that could rival Hiroshima. **(A/N- That analogy is for illustration purposes, don't take it in a wrong way.)** The castle shook, and when the smoke finally dissapated, a crater replaced the pitch.

"I'm so sorry!! I did try to warn you!"

The entire class was speechless as they looked from the window to Adela.

"I, uh, I think I'll show myself to the Principa... Headmaster's office now." She walked out of the classroom quickly with her face a bright red and her eyes a bright orange.

* * *

**A/N- So, in case anyone was wondering, Adela's eyes change color with her mood and hormones, as mentioned breifly in chapter 1. I thought, to cause less confusion, to put the key to the color change here.  
Embarrassed--Orange  
Normal--Hazel  
Sad--Blue  
Mad--Red  
Enraged--Black  
Jealous--Green  
PMS-ing--Purple  
Daydreaming--Brown**

**Read and Review!!  
ElvenVampyreFairy**


	8. Friends, Loud Mouths, and Family Friends

The Following is an Instant Letter (IL) between Adela and one of her friends from Vegas, Alecerion Hino. It takes place right after she gets out of her meeting with Dumbledore.

* * *

**SPEEDRACER:**alec, r u there? Hellooooooo...OMG alec, its and emergency.

**FAEDANCER:**WTF do u want?

**SPEEDRACER: **i need ur hlp

**FAEDANCER: **its 2 am, r u insane? i lost rewind privlges and i need zzzzzzzzz

**SPEEDRACER: **how did u manage that?

**FAEDANCER:** well, i was with wren and...

**FAEDANCER: **don't u need my hlp

**SPEEDRACER: **alec, I did somthin bad

**FAEDANCER: **chill, its not like u blew n-e-thin up... lol

**SPEEDRACER: **well...

**FAEDANCER: **U BLEW SOMTHIN UP??

**SPEEDRACER: **kind of

**FAEDANCER: **wait, did u use Accio?

**SPEEDRACER: **uh, maybe...

**FAEDANCER:** Della

**SPEEDRACER: **they made me

**SPEEDRACER:**i blew up the sprts field

**FAEDANCER: **WTF! u'v gotta call me and tll me evrythn.

**FAEDANCER:**TTYL Della

**SPEEDRACER: **plz don't tll n-e-1

**FAEDANCER:**srry, I'm tllin evry1

**SPEEDRACER: **thnx Alec. I won't ask u fr hlp n-e-mor

* * *

Adela sighed as she turned off her computer.

"Why do all my friends have to blab? I mean, I can't tell them anything"

She grimaced and turned to the mirror on the wall, finding she wasn't alone in the room.

"Geez Ginny, You scared the crap out of me"

"I wanted to make sure you're still alive. What did you do?"

"They didn't tell you?" Adela sat on her bed surprised.

"I figured you would tell me just the same, and wouldn't laugh your arse off doing it" Ginny said, sitting next to her friend.

"Well, I kind of made the Quidditch pitch explode"

"WHAT?? I didn't see anything different about it"

"That's because they put an illusion spell on it, so no one could see the giant crater; and so y'all could still play"

"Oh. How exactly did you manage that?"

"They made me summon"

"You can't do that, and you're a sixth year?"

"I can, it just makes explosions. Its what happens when you mix magic."

"Mix magic?"

"Yeah. You see, everyone has a bond to magic, Elves, Wizards, Goblins, Fairies, Nymphs, its just all different. When you mix the bonds, you create something new, but take away from the old at the same time."

"And what does this have to do with anything?"

"Well, I come from mixed magic. I'm a witch, but my family liked to marry others, like Leprechauns. Way back in like the sixteenth century, one of my ancestors married a leprechaun princess, and their magic mixed very interestingly, giving their son color-changing eyes."

"Ok, so why can't you summon?" Ginny asked with an added bit of interest.

"We're not really sure. It's only me that can't, and it could be caused by anything. We've proven that it could be from Leprechaun, Elf, Werewolf, Sprite, or even Faye mixed together in a combination. All I know is that it sucks on Finals Week and can be very very embarrassing."

"Aha, So why aren't you thrilled by the dance? The Bashing Wands are coming, and they're going to dance with one girl from each house. Do you really not like them?" The two were interrupted by A cell phone ringing.

"Hold that thought." Adella said. She picked up the phone and knew what she was going to here.

"Hello?"

"WHAT DID YOU BLOW UP THIS TIME ADELA ANDERSON?!"

"Cass, Cass, CASS! Chill okay?"

"How am I supposed to chill when you are half way across the world blowing up my dream vacation destination?"

"Thanks for you consern, I'm perfectly fine Cassandra." She said flatly

"Aging I say, what did you blow up this time?"

"The... uh... Quidich field?"

"Smoth, very smoth honey, nice going. Wait, the QUIDICH FIELD? How did you manage that, thoughts things are huge?!"

"It's a long story and I'm currently talking to someone so I'll call you later and you can screech all you want, ok? Ok. Bu-bye, love." Click she finish shutting her phone and turning to Ginny, "Where were we?"

"The Bashing Wands, do you really not like them?"

"Well to put it in perspective," Adela said, "It's like always having your older brother looking oner your shoulder and sending death glares at any guy who comes within three feet of you."

"Wow, I would hate that, do you know one of them?"

"I know all of them, I grew up with all of then except Aden, he joined the group in Doug's, I think it was freshman year. . . but that's when they all started playing together."

"Wait so you know ALL of them?" Ginny asked eyes lighing up.

"Yeah, Doug and Paul were friends from the play pin, they met Caleb in Pre-Aces, I started to really hang out and talk to them in third grade. But like I said, they're family."

"So you met them all through Doug?"

"Yeah."

"So then how do you know Doug?"

"He's my older brother." Adela said

"WHAT!!" Ginny yelled.

"Shh. . . " Adela said covering her mouth, "Not so loud! That's not a fact I like shating with people a lot."

"But. . . but, your Doug Andersen's little sister!"

"Yes, didn't you ever knotce his eyes are sometines diffrent colors on some of the album covers? It's the family 'give away' traite. Every other generation has them."

"That is so cool." Ginny said, "I'm friends with Doug Andersen's little sister."

"I didn't know it was that big of a deal."

* * *

The next morning Adela made her way down to breakfast with Rei, Debbie, and Natalia after a meeting held for the exchange students.

"You know," Natalia said as the started down the stairs, "Draco is completely hung up on you, Adela. He would not stop talking about you last night."

"Really?" She asked

"Hung up in the way I'm thinking?" Rei asked a slight smirk to his lips.

"With that look I hope not!" Both Debbie and Adela said.

"He says he knows her, but he can not place from where." Natalia said pinching Rei's arm.

"That jerk, he only stayed with us like every summer before he started school here."

"So you do know him?"

"His Dad and my Mom were really close growing up," Adela explained, "They used to let up play together all the time."

"Why past-tense?" Debbie asked.

"Things happen, parents are still close, we just don't hang out any more, I really don't care." Adela said as they neered the Great Hall, "Hey, Nataalia, please don't say anything to him, I wanna see how long it takes for him to put the piecess together for himself."

"Ok, I'll see you guys around." She said turning for the Slytherin table

"Bu-bye!" Debbie said also heading for her houses table

"Sayounara." Rei said with a slight bow of his head before heading over to his fellow Ravenclaws

"Later." Adela said rejoining her Gryphendor friends.


End file.
